


There's a Thunderstorm in my Heart, Why Can't You See It?

by SonnyDisposition



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Kinda..., M/M, Twincest, angst????, chapter one is clean though, chapter two has smut, more like starting their booty call relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The rain comes down hard and fast as Remus is walking home and he smiles widely as a crack of thunder booms with a flash of lightning.

He loves thunder storms, they’re loud and chaotic; he can’t help but to feel a kinship with them.

He’s splashing his way through puddles -like any self-respecting adult would- and dancing along to the music that’s playing in his ears.

Jumping in puddles is one of life’s small pleasures that Remus loves to indulge in so much so that he decided to walk home.

So he kicks and splashes and jumps his way home, it really helps to brighten up his mood from the crap day of work he just had and he gets to go home to Roman so that makes his spirits higher.

They’re not together or anything, he doesn’t even want to imagine what would happen if Roman found out his feelings but that doesn’t mean he can’t be happy thinking of going home to him.

As he nears their shared house (the six of them that is) he notices Roman standing on the porch, watching him.

“Remus you’re going to catch a cold if you keep splashing around in puddles like that!” Roman yells over the pounding rain to him.

Not that he could hear him with his headphones on; it’s a good thing he can read lips.

And as much as he enjoys being in the rain, he enjoys being with Roman more, so he dances his way towards his twin to the beat of his music _; jumping_ in a puddle right on the bottom of the stairs and almost splashing Roman who steps back so he doesn’t get wet.

And although he’s standing there with his arms crossed his facial expression is one of amusement.

Remus shimmies up the stairs, making eye contact the whole time before finishing up his dance with a twirl and then leaning on the banister; he slides his headphones on to his neck “what’s up Ro?”

Roman quirks an eyebrow pointedly “I was just saying how you’re going to get sick _jumping in puddles_.” 

“No ya didn’t, you said _splashing_ in puddles, total dif bro.”

“No, not _total_ dif, _same_ dif, _dingus_ ” he playfully shoves Remus “and why did you even ask if you know what I said” he asks rhetorically as he steps closer to the door to lead them inside.

Remus snorts “because I _can_.”

“Just because you _can_ doesn’t always mean you _should_ ” Roman mutters with a tinge of, what is that? Sadness? He’s not sure he was meant to hear that either, so he’s going to ignore it in favour of shucking his wet clothes off when he closes the door behind him.

“You should cha-“ he starts before turning back to Remus to notice he’s already doing that “-nge…” his cheeks dust with pink as he stares Remus down - and isn’t that a weird reaction - but he turns his head a second later like he’s _embarrassed_ “Remus, please do that in your room.”

Remus cocks his head to the side, perplexed “why? It’s not like ya haven’t seen me in _boxers_ before bro.”

Roman doesn’t turn to face him as he clears his throat and says “yes, well usually your boxers aren’t _see through_.”

He looks down at himself to see that his rain soaked boxers are indeed see through and laughs “okay well it’s not like you haven’t seen my junk before either, I’m not exactly shy about being nakie~” he accentuates by shaking his hips around; not that Roman is looking.

“Please” Roman says a little strangled, Remus just raises an eyebrow before he saunters off to the bathroom to hang his wet clothes before bounding to his room buck naked; he hears another choked noise from Roman as he notices.

He’s being weird Remus decides and he’s determined to find out why, so when he gets to his clothes he chooses very wisely.

He shimmies his way to the living room -where Roman is starting a fire- in a tight shirt that he tied up to be a belly shirt and a long swishy skirt.

Roman shifts the logs in the fire place “I thought you might want to warm up” he says as Remus plops himself on the couch closest to the fire.

Remus smiles softly at Roman, the flames from the fire place make light dance on his face and Remus can’t stop himself from whispering “beautiful.”

Roman turns his head towards Remus “what was that?”

Remus realises he said that out loud and shakes his head, making water droplets splash Roman a bit.

Roman frowns “your hair is still wet, you need to fully dry off.”

Remus shrugs “my hair is long what do you want from me.”

“Maybe some proper hair care for one, I can’t keep helping you with it if you keep not taking care of it” Roman snarks, but he gets up and walks off to the linen closet to grab a towel anyway and when he comes back he doesn’t just plop the towel on Remus’ head, instead he takes Remus’ hair and begins to dry it off himself.

This is…not something they’ve done before. It’s kind of intimate in a way Remus is not used to, especially with the fire going.

He’s staring at Roman as he works on his hair and he hopes that his facial expression isn’t mirroring his traitor feelings.

“Seriously, you really do need to take better care of your hair, it’s beautiful you know” Roman says unaware of Remus’ building blush, but then he looks at Remus’ face and stops what he was about to say, their faces are close and if he wanted to ruin their relationship he could just lean forward and kiss Roman’s stupid perfect lips right then and there.

A couple of seconds pass with neither brother moving away, and instead it seems like Roman is… inching closer, but that has to just be Remus seeing what he wants, right?

But as the seconds tick on he realises that they’re both moving very slowly towards each other, he glances at Roman’s lips quickly as they’re both now so tantalizingly close to a kiss that Remus has dreamed of for the past year or so.

Roman swallows in anticipation and once they’re about to seal their lips together bright lightning strikes with some ear splitting (it might not have been _that_ loud but since Remus’ ears were already ringing it may as well have been) thunder booms making the twins jump away as the power shuts down with it.

Remus blinks rapidly, Roman is no longer in his face and he was so close, why must the thunderstorm betray him like this!?

Roman clears his throat awkwardly rubbing his neck as he looks away from Remus “I’m sorry” he rasps out.

Remus shakes his head “why?”

Roman snaps his head back to look at Remus, his face is a mix of confusion and disgust “because of _that_ ” he says flapping his hand at Remus to try and explain what just happened without actually having to say it.

And he’s not gonna lie (not like he’s any good at lying) he’s hurt.

He scrunches up his face “it’s not like I moved or pushed you away” he says scathingly.

Roman looks down “well you _should_ have” he harshly chides.

Remus narrows his eyes “I didn’t _want_ to.”

Roman’s face contorts into something Remus can’t place as he glances back up, it’s like he’s warring with himself with fluctuating expressions flitting across his face.

Another few minutes pass and Remus is starting to get agitated at the silence, he huffs and gets up “fine” is all he says as he goes to leave, but before he can get too far Roman grabs his wrist from where he’s sitting on the couch and yanks him stumbling down into his lap.

“Wait” is all he says to Remus, like he didn’t just _make_ him wait.

Conflicting signals here and Remus doesn’t particularly enjoy it “what are you doing? You obviously think whatever that was was disgusting so just forget it” he bites out then whispers in a sour tone “don’t fuckin jerk me around.”

Roman is looking at Remus with calculating eyes before surging forwards for a harsh kiss, their teeth clack together at first contact but it doesn’t stop or slow down either twin, in fact it just further stokes the fire in their intentions and Remus bites Roman’s lower lip to get him to open his mouth for his tongue to slide in and explore.

It’s not exactly the romantic kiss Remus was expecting from Roman, but it sure as hell is heated and he guesses that beggars can’t be choosers.

Roman flips their positions on the couch so he arches over Remus to take control and Remus can’t possibly bring himself to combat that, as Remus tangles his hand in Roman’s hair Roman moves from Remus’ mouth to kiss and nip down his jaw to bite at his neck.

“MmRo” Remus moans out wrapping a leg over Roman’s back but once he does Roman abruptly stops and jerks away, a hand flying to his mouth.

“Oh my god” he says in disbelieve and jumps up off the couch to his feet and runs his hand through his hair “oh my god” he says again but this time a little more manic “no, no we _can’t_ do this.”

Remus scoffs “we just did.”

Roman shoots him a look that he can’t quite pinpoint but it doesn’t look good, like he’s having an existential crisis or something “no more, forget this happened” he pleas.

Remus bites his bottom lip to stop himself from snapping something he may regret, instead he gets up not looking at Ro at all as he says “consider it forgotten” before disappearing in his room.

~~

Roman is avoiding him, it’s been about two weeks since their _thing_ and Roman has been avoiding him the entire time.

Not that he himself has come out of his room for much else other than work and the bathroom, but that’s not because he’s avoiding his brother it because he doesn’t know if he can keep himself from saying something that may break both of them if he gets the chance.

So he’s hiding away, it’s the only thing he can think of doing.

The others have come around his room asking him if he was alright and he just nods to them but doesn’t give anything else just in case he happens to blurt something he shouldn’t.

He knows that none of them believe him but they don’t press him for answers either; Virgil has a couple of times sat on his floor leaning against his bed silently if he came in and Remus was just lying there staring off into nothing.

He appreciates all of them worrying about him but he’ll get over this soon enough.

One night very early morning - maybe four- he’s up in the kitchen making tea so he can try and fall asleep when Roman walks in; probably to do the same thing, he stops in the doorway when he sees Remus.

“Oh” is all he says and Remus turns his head away so Roman can’t see his face scrunch up.

He does clear his throat though “you can do whatever you were gonna do, I was about to leave.”

Roman looks pained at the tone but Remus can’t bring himself to apologize for it, cause you know what? Fuck that.

They pass each other, Roman going to the cupboard and Remus out of the kitchen but he swerves back and crosses his arms staring Roman down.

He turns as if he sensed Remus’ stare and sighs “what do you want me to say Rem?”

Remus glares “I’m sick of this” is all he says.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Fine. Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m no-“

“Don’t fuckin even Ro.”

Roman sighs again “you know why” he say lowly looking away.

“I don’t understand though!”

“What’s there not to understand? We did something we shouldn’t have and I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around it okay?”

“Can you tell me the truth when I ask: did you want it?”

“I-“ he cuts himself off and shakes his head “I don’t know how to answer that…”

Remus tightens his arms around himself and uncertainly says “then, it’s not a no?”

“It’s complicated, how can you not be feeling the same thing?”

And in a small voice he says “because I wanted it, I wanted it _so bad_ ” before he turns and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW chapter.

Roman hesitates where he stands in the kitchen, he doesn’t like that Remus is angry at him, but he also can’t figure out what’s going on in his own head either regarding this situation.

He does know that he doesn’t want to leave it like this, though he’s not sure what he wants to do about that exactly.

So without thinking he marches down to Remus’ room and knocks maybe a bit too harshly for his own liking.

It takes almost no time at all for Remus to answer his door, he crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow when he sees Roman there; Roman clears his throat.

“Can, can I come in?”

There’s a blank stare on Remus’ face that Roman can’t pinpoint, it scares him a bit; but he moves to the side to let him in anyway.

The door closes when he’s halfway across the room; he starts to pace and think, he’s not sure what he wants to say! Why did he come when he didn’t think through his words first!

Remus is still by the door, arms still crossed, his eyes are following Roman pace his room, he understands overwhelming thoughts so he just lets Roman think for a while.

And when ‘a while’ becomes much too long he then decides to intervene “Ro, I get that this is a taxing subject for your mind but you’re killin me.”

Roman stops his pacing and the smile he shoots Remus is uncertain.

“I, I don’t exactly know what I want” he admits.

Remus scoffs and waves his hand around “I coulda told ya that bro.”

“But I do know that I, I just want to be able to talk to you again…” he looks away and in a small voice he says “you’re my best friend.”

Remus slumps from his rigid posture “you’re _my_ best friend” he says back “but, there’s also more.”

Roman doesn’t look back to him “yeah” is all he says before they’re plunged into silence again.

Remus’ leg starts bouncing where he stands, he’s gotta make a move, they both want it, Roman is just too caught up in his own thoughts to see it; so Remus wants to let him see it won’t be such a bad thing if they just indulge in what they want.

He marches up to Roman, gets all up in his space, their faces inches apart; it startles Roman from how fast Remus moved to him and it makes him stumble backwards and he gets stopped by Remus’ desk; Remus keeps moving forwards but he stops right before the point of no return.

He looks intensely in Roman’s eyes “don’t think too hard about it, do you want it?”

Roman swallows but nods.

“Gimmie a verbal yes or no Ro, there’s more solidity if you can say it, I don’t want to do anything you’d regret.”

Roman clears his throat once again “I want.”

Remus’ lip ticks upwards ever so slightly “want _what_ Ro?”

Roman huffs “I want, I want you to touch me, I want you to bite my lips and make me forget that we’re brothers just for tonight, I want”-

He’s cut off by Remus plunging in for a harsh kiss, as requested he nips and bites at Roman’s lips and it gets a sweet little gasping noise from him.

Remus shoves Roman on to the top of his desk and palms Roman’s hardening member through his pyjamas.

It gets hot and heavy really fast, both of them having getting out all of their sexual frustration of the matter out on each other.

Remus kisses up along Roman’s neck giving harsh bites, Roman’s hands are entwined in Remus’ hair and he tugs with every one of bites.

“You want to head to the bed or do you just want me to fuck you right here on the desk” Remus asks in a breathy murmur.

“Ooh god” Roman whines at the thought of getting harshly and shamelessly rammed against the desk “desk please.”

Remus growls in approval “I was hoping.”

With that Remus yanks his own boxers down and kicks them away; and that was the only thing he was wearing.

He then shoves Roman’s shirt off of him and throws that too to the side and without any further notice he also pulls Roman’s pants down along with his boxers at the same time; Roman shoves them away from himself as they get to his ankles.

Remus grasps Roman’s cock and starts to slowly pump it, letting Roman have a chance to have an out before penetration.

He opens a desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube, he makes sure Roman knows what’s happening “I’m gonna prep you, get in any position you’re most comfortable.”

Roman’s blush that has been a steady thing since they started kissing just brightened but he complies and turns around, ass up facing Remus.

Remus whistles appreciatively, running a hand down Roman’s spine making him shiver and cupping a cheek right before giving it a _smack_ , Roman lets out a whiny moan.

“Oh, you like that huh?”

Roman just nods and hangs his head.

“Oh no, no need to be _ashamed_ ” Remus coos giving his ass another harsh smack, Roman gives him another sweet whine in return.

Remus leans over Roman to stroke at his twitching cock, his fingers lubed up; Roman groans at the finger that circles his hole and his breath catches when Remus pushes it in and starts to work it, in and out a little slowly at the beginning but it quickly gets at a more rapid pace and then he adds another finger curling around and starts to stroke Roman faster in rhythm with his fingers.

Roman’s moans get louder and Remus doesn’t think he can take it anymore; he takes his hand away from Roman’s cock making Roman whine at the loss.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get something even better” he reassures as he coats his own member, he takes his fingers out of Ro but doesn’t give him time to whine about that because he just fuckin plunges himself into Roman’s nice tight ass.

“Oh – oh fuck Ro, it’s like you’ve never been penetrated before” he breathes out.

“Not- ahh haaa- not for a while” he rasps.

Remus doesn’t go slow with this one, once he’s in he’s moving, and he’s moving fast, he snaps his hips and grabs on to Roman’s to pull him so he can get as deep as he can.

Roman moans out with every harsh thrust in, he loves the way fingernails are digging into his hips as he’s getting man handled; his whole weight is being supported by the desk and it knocks against the wall with every movement.

Remus lifts himself on to his tip toes, pulls almost all the way out and then slams into Roman’s warmth making him cry out very loudly.

“Remus!” he shouts his name - _says_ his name for the first time since Roman came into his room- it just makes Remus want to keep doing what he just did. So he does it again, and again, and _again_ , every time does not fail in making Roman whine out Remus’ name in a delicious moan.

“Ro, Roman” he gives out his own moans “oh fuuuuuck Rooman I’m so close.”

Roman is panting and mewling, barely paying attention to Remus’ words but he does end up catching up “just a bit more” he whines.

‘Anything for you’ he thinks, “cum for me” he growls once again taking Roman’s cock into his hand and pumping it in time with is thrusts, Roman not expecting it shouts out and it takes no time for him to spill all over Remus’ floor.

Dang he didn’t think it would be that effective, he may be close but he’s not done quite yet; Roman doesn’t tell him to get off or to stop though and it seems like he’s enjoying the overstimulation because he’s still moaning and whining with every thrust.

It doesn’t take long though for Remus to be cumming harshly in Roman’s ass, that too makes Roman let out a pleasant moan.

He slumps on Roman’s back, breathing heavily and then slides out, not daring himself to wrap Roman in a hug and give him kisses, he’s still not sure what Roman wants out of this, so as of now he’s going to assume it’s purely a sex thing.

Roman shakily props himself up on his hands rather than how he was on his forearms.

“That, that was probably the best sex I’ve ever had” he confesses.

Remus snickers “you haven’t seen nothin yet.”

Roman turns and looks at him shyly through his eye lashes “do, do you want to make this a thing?”

A thing? What kind of thing? The kind of thing that Remus wants? He’s not going to get his hopes up yet; he tries to tone down the expectant excitement in his tone “what, kind of thing were you thinking?”

“Well, just for release, when one of us wants a partner for -ahem- _activities_.”

Ah, yea even though he was expecting it, it still stings a bit, but he’s not going to deny this thing they’re starting, he’ll take what he can get.

As nonchalantly as he’s able, he lets a lecherous smile cross his features and purrs “any time Roro.”

“Cool” Roman says “I’m, I’m gonna go shower now” he gestures to the door; Remus shrugs like he doesn’t want to tell him to stay.

Roman gathers his clothing, putting on his pants before he leaves, he pauses right before closing the door.

“Good night Rem.”

“’Night Romie.”

Roman smiles and then he’s gone.

Remus frowns and flops himself onto his bed, he flings his arm over his eyes and lets out a long sigh.


End file.
